


He can't say no to you

by lena_malia



Series: The New York Vampire Clan Chronicles [1]
Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Cuties, Fluff, Lily sings, M/M, Raphael play the piano, Simon and Elliott the guitar, clan dynamics, concert thursdays, even though Raphael like to pretend they aren't, they are kind of a band
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 01:31:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6544990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lena_malia/pseuds/lena_malia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“It’s Thursday, baby!” Lily exclaimed excited.<br/>Simon had tried to get her call him by his real name, but it was a lost cause.<br/>“What’s so special about Thursday?”<br/>Simon asked, honestly interested. He didn’t expect Lilys shock at that. “You don’t know?!” She exclaimed disbelieving. Simon could only shake his head, almost missing Elliotts small chuckle.</p>
<p>Simon has been at Hotel Dumort for a week when Lily comes barging into his room, demanding him to change into something formal and to come with her. What are the vampires up to?</p>
            </blockquote>





	He can't say no to you

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first every fanfiction for the Shadow World, for this website and the first piece I have written in english, so don't be too harsh with me. I quite like it.  
> Raphael and Simon are cutiepies. I love them.

It’s been a week at Hotel Dumort, his new home like Raphael called it. Against contrary beliefs, Simon didn’t hate it. Actually once you got used to the whole sleeping through the day and living in the night thing, it was okay. Sure, he couldn’t see Clary that often anymore, but then again he could figure out how to spend a night in New York with fucking vampires by his side and he was one of them, I mean how cool was that? Simon certainly saw the perks of being a vampire now that the first shock was over. 

The clan was a different story. They were friendly, offered their help whenever they saw Simon looking lost (which was basically all the time), but they were also distanced, like they didn’t quite know what to think of him. Simon understood that, hell he definitely did! To them he must seem like this inexperienced vampire that was friends with Shadowhunters and could possibly get them all killed. The only one that he warmed up to immediately was Lily. On his first night at the hotel she had come up to his room.

“Go away, Raphael”  
“It’s not Raphael. Open up the door, baby vamp.”

His curiosity got the better of Simon, so he opened the door only to reveal a woman in her early 20s of Asian descent with – pink hair? She smiled at his confusion and invited herself into his room. 

“I’m Lily, welcome to the Clan, Baby. Adjusting well?”

Simon simply nodded, though that wasn’t the case. The woman seemed to guess that, because she simply sighed and pulled a cigarette out of her dress. How could you even hide on in there? 

“Do you want one?”  
Simon had already opened his mouth to tell her about the dangers of smoking, when he realised. He was already dead, smoking couldn’t kill him. A chuckle escaped his lips and made Lilys smile go wider. 

“It’s always the same reaction from you fledglings.” 

Simon took the offered cigarette and followed Lily to his balcony. He had a fucking balcony? How did he not notice that before? Dumbstruck he lit his cigarette. They didn’t really talk much that night, but that didn’t matter. Lily had been there with so many new vampires, she knew by now that all they needed was someone to be there for them, to make them not feel alone. Simon did not feel alone that night. 

 

Lily was also the one who barged into his room this night. He still hadn’t trained his vampire senses which resulted in jumping of the bed in fear. Lily simply burst out laughing, while he picked himself up and grumbled something about stupid vampires with attractive faces. Behind Lily her friend Elliott entered the room. Simon immediately straightened himself, his expression guarded. The vampire had been friendly to him, but he still only felt comfortable with Lily and Raphael. 

“It’s Thursday, baby!” Lily exclaimed excited.  
Simon had tried to get her call him by his real name, but it was a lost cause. Elliott had a fond smile on his face, one that was only reserved for Lily. It made Simon relax a bit.  
“What’s so special about Thursday?”  
Simon asked, honestly interested. He didn’t expect Lilys shock at that.  
“You don’t know?!” She exclaimed disbelieving. Simon could only shake his head, almost missing Elliotts small chuckle.  
“How could he know, Lil? He’s only been with us a week and I bet no one took the effort to tell him.”

Lily calmed down immediately, a smile replaced her frown. “You’re right, of course.”  
She looked Simon up and down. “Change into something more formal baby and hurry.” She ordered and ushered Elliott out of the room. That’s when Simon noticed she was wearing a silvery dress, made for a ball or a theatre visit. He looked at himself, wearing a band T-Shirt and Sweatpants and shrunk a little bit.  
When Lily turned around, she frowned at his posture.  
“What’s wrong?” She asked. Simon opened his closet as an answer. Curious Lily stepped closer, her eyes spotting the problem immediately. “You don’t have anything formal to wear.” She stated softly. Simon nodded and wanted nothing more than to disappear into thin air. Lily didn’t allow that, instead she gave him a playful shove and took her mobile phone out. How did he hide that in her dress, like seriously?  
“Don’t worry babe, we’ll have you fixed up in no time.” She winked at him.

“Hi boss, can Simon borrow one of your suits?  
(.....)  
Why? I want to bring him, yes. Is that a problem?  
(.....)  
Just say yes or no, Raphael.  
(......)  
Great, thank you!” 

She hung up before the leader could say another word and gave Simon a thumbs up. “Clothes problem solved, Stan will be here in a minute with a suit.” Simon had a lot of questions now. What the hell was so special about Thursdays? Who was Stan? How did Lily hide A MOBILE PHONE in her dress? The only thing that came out was: “Raphael is letting me borrow one of his suits even though I destroyed like three of them?” Lily smiled at this disbelieving tone.  
“Of course he is. He can’t say no to you.”  
Before Simon could ask what she meant it knocked on the door and one second later a guy with put his head through. “I bring a suit?” “Oh great, thank you Stan!” Lily gave the vampire a quick kiss on the cheek and quickly ushered him out of the room, like she had done with Elliott. 

The suit was beautiful. Not that Simon knew anything about suits (he had maybe worn one three times in his life), but he knew the material was expensive the way it felt under his fingers. Even Lily took a second to gasp at it. “He gave you one of his most expensive ones” She stated, the wonder in her voice obvious. Simon touched the blue cloth once more, smiling to himself. 

-

“Come on, little one, it can’t look that bad.”

Simon shook his head again, watching himself in the mirror. He didn’t look bad, on the contrary. He looked good. Very good. He didn’t even know he could look THAT good. With one last glance at his reflection he stepped out of the bathroom to Lily. The second she spotted him, her mouth fell open.  
“Jesus Christ, Simon.” She didn’t even notice that this was the first time in a week that she had called him by his name. “You look hot!” She exclaimed. Simon blushed, not used to these kinds of compliments. “I can’t wait for Raphael to see you! How did he know this suit would look so good on you?” Simon had asked himself the same thing. 

“We should go, otherwise we miss the start.” Simon couldn’t ask what start, he was already being yanked to the living room by his arm. “Lily, what-.” He stocked when he took in his surroundings. He was pretty sure that only hours the room they were just standing in had been their living room, yet now it looked nothing like it. In the middle of the room there was a big chandelier dangling from the ceiling, the golden couches were replaced by rows of chairs all facing a sort of stage with a piano on it. There were candles and wine glasses (just not with wine but something else that had the same colour), vampires in suits and dresses sitting on said chairs, chatting happily with one another, seeming to wait for something, a start, but WHAT start?  
“Oh thank god, we didn’t miss anything.” Lily took hold of his hand this time and gently led him to the front. “First time for you, so you get to sit in the front row with the cool guys.” Elliott snorted at that, but moved over nonetheless so the two of them could sit down. Simon leaned over to Lily “Maybe it’s too late to ask, but what the hell is this?” Lily just put a finger on her lips to silence him. As a vampire Simon hadn’t met yet took the stage, Lily whispered quickly “Welcome to the greatest night of the week at Hotel Dumort.” 

“Hello comrades!” Cheers erupted from the crowd. The vampire silenced them by putting his hand up. “Welcome to Concert Thursday!”  
This time he let them cheer. Simon turned to Lily who only grinned and clapped excitedly. “So who wants to go up first tonight? Lily I guess?” The vampires laughed since Lily was always the first on to perform, this time making no exception. The Asian took the stage, taking the microphone from the presenter.  
She cleared her throat and started singing. She hadn’t even finished the first word and Simon was already captivated. He had had no idea that Lily could SING! Like really sing, her voice being crystal clear and soft but strong all the same. He forgot his amusement about vampires doing concert nights, because this was art and amazing and beautiful. 

His concentration on the girl only faltered when someone sat down next to him. He turned his head to see Raphael. The leader of the vampires was smiling at him, actually smiling. “Hey” Simon greeted him softly, returning the smile with full force. “Hey” Raphael replied, letting his eyes dance over Simon’s appearance.  
“You look good.” He complimented. Simon blushed and silently thanked him. He wanted to give the flattery back, because Raphael did look good in his crimson suit and slightly messy black hair so that one strand fell over his forehead, but he was speechless like most times when it came to the vampire.  
“She’s good.” He said instead, turning both their attention back to the stage. He still saw Raphael’s face soften.  
“I didn’t know she could sing until 5 years after I met her. I was terribly injured in a fight and woke up to her singing at my bedside. Since then she has sang to me every time I had a bad day or was injured.” Simon loved hearing Raphael tell stories about the clan, because no matter about which member he talked, his face softened, his voice got gentle and his eyes lit up. He loved seeing him like that and Raphael always seemed so caught up in his story that Simon could watch him undisturbed.  
Lily finished her song and the room erupted in applause. Lily bowed before them and went back to her seat only to realise it was occupied by Raphael who sent her a challenging look. Since all the other seats were taken she made herself comfortable on Elliott’s lap. 

“So, who’s next?” This time no one seemed eager to get on stage and Simon totally understood why. How could there possibly be a better performance than Lily’s? Said persons eyes lit up when an idea came to her. She stood up quickly before Elliott or Raphael could keep her from it and announced with a sly smile  
“Since it’s the fledglings first concert Thursday I think Raphael should perform next.” The leader of the New York Clan stilled while the room began to whisper. Raphael only performed on special occasions like someone’s birthday or wedding or death, the last time he had taken part on a concert Thursday was ages ago. Raphael looked up to Lily, sending daggers her way for even suggesting such a thing.  
But then he made the mistake to turn to Simon who was watching him, eyes big and mouth slightly open. He sighed and rubbed his eyes to win some time. A hand reached up to his and tugged it away from his face. When he opened his eyes again he looked in brown ones who were silently pleading.  
He could not deal with this.  
Simon made it worse by opening his mouth. “Please? For me?” He asked so innocently with an open expression on his face that Raphael just whimpered once before giving up.  
“I hate you.” He mumbled before straightening up and pretending to have any dignity left by getting on stage with his head held high. Lily shrieked and would have started doing a victory dance right there if Elliott hadn’t pulled her down to him real quick. Simon watched Raphael walk to the piano, his mind recalling Lilys words.  
He can’t say no to you. 

 

The room turned dead silent when Raphael started to play. Simon had heard many people play the piano before, even he had tried once. But he hadn’t heard someone play like Raphael. His fingers were flying, barely touching the keyboard, the notes escaping his ears had never picked up before. The sound was faint, the melody angelic, and the tempo increasing slowly. Simon could only watch with an open mouth and eyes trained fully on the black haired. Raphael’s eyes were closed, his normally guarded and careful expression relaxed and peaceful.  
He was humming the melody under his breath, a small smile dancing on his lips. Simon had never seen him like that. It made him want to capture the moment, make sure it would never end. It made him want to something else, something he couldn’t quite place. 

The clapping, cheers and cries pulled Simon out of his thoughts. Raphael didn’t take the time to bow before his people; he simply jumped off and took his seat. Simon couldn’t take his eyes off the older boy. Still speechless he watched the vampire hiss a “You’ll pay for that” to Lily who, in response, stuck her tongue out at him. Elliott mumbled something about “Kindergarten” under his breath which earned him a shove against the shoulder from both his friends. Simon had watched the exchange with a smile, waiting for Raphael to turn back to him.  
“You were awesome!” He spilled out the second the leader laid his eyes on him. Raphael escaped a low chuckle, the small smile on his lips stayed as he whispered a “Thank you” back. Simon still couldn’t look away even when the presenter asked “So who’s next?” once again.  
Only when Elliott reached over Lily and Raphael to tap him on the arm he broke his stare. “Do you want to play a song with me?” Elliott asked silently, so only Lily, Raphael and him could hear. He saw the other two vampires looking just as surprised as him, for other reasons.  
“Simon, can you play an instrument?”  
“Of course he can, Lil. He has a guitar in his room and practises every day, how could you not have noticed?” From the look on Raphael’s face Simon figured he didn’t know either. That didn’t surprise him, what did was that Elliott knew he played. He hadn’t talked much to the vampire, especially not about this. “So will you?” Simon nodded dumbstruck. Elliott smiled for what seemed the first time and turned to the other two.  
“Actually why don’t we all play together?” Lily excitedly clapped her hands together. “Oh this is awesome! I always wanted to do this.”  
Raphael actually whined and let his head fall against Simons shoulder. “Please don’t force me to do this.” The vampire whispered to Simon, who couldn’t really breathe with the other one being this close (not that he needed to breathe anyway).  
“Oh man up, Raphael. You know you wanna do this, especially if Simon is part of it.” Raphael’s glare could have killed (luckily they were already dead. Oh god, he needs to stop with the vampire jokes), but Lily only grabbed Elliot’s hand and pulled him on stage. Simon slowly, ready to back off, took Raphael’s hand in his and quizzed it softly.  
“I would like to play with you.” He finally said and even managed to look the older vampire in the eyes. Like he had seen it so many times Raphael’s gaze softened. Sighing he stood up, not letting go of Simons hand and pulled him up too. “Then let’s get this over with.”  
He can’t say no to you. 

 

They all took their positions, Raphael on the piano, Lily in the front, flanked by Elliott and Simon who were sitting on a stool with guitars. If the room was dead silent before, it was even more silent now. That Raphael performed was rare, that a fledging performed was rare, but that their leader, the second in command, their trustworthy vampire AND the fledging performed together – that had never happened before.  
“What song do you want to hear?” Asked Elliott the crowd and immediately there were suggestions thrown at them. There was “A thousand years” heard a few times but Raphael shut them down with just a look. In the end Lily decided because well she was the one who had to sing it. Simon had never heard the song before, but Lily came prepared. She gave them the notes and waited patiently for Raphael to start. The way he played, it was impossible that this was the first time for him to hear this piece. 

Come to me  
In the night hours  
I will wait for you  
And I can’t sleep  
Cause thoughts devour  
Thoughts of you consume

Elliott and Simon were in perfect synch, two guitars playing like one. Together with Raphael’s angelic melody it was already more than good. But Lily’s voice made it perfect. Simon thought back to the last time he had played in a group, with his band, and how worlds lay between the performances. He let his eyes wander to the vampire that had once again surprised him tonight. Raphael wasn’t totally lost in the music like he was during his song and as soon as he felt eyes on him, he turned to Simon. They continued playing, but couldn’t look away from one another. Once again Simon was overcome with this feeling, like he wanted to do something, but he couldn’t place it. Raphael sent a wink his way, so small he might have missed it if he wasn’t looking right at him. Simon decided not to worry about the feeling and smiled brightly at the vampire. 

Only now Simon heard the lyrics of the song, saw the way the couples were shifting closer to one another, some even kissing. Lily smiled at the sight, feeling right in her decision to sing this song. It ended faster than it should have, at least for Simons taste. There was silence when Raphael played the last tone, then everyone was on their feet, clapping and cheering. Lily ushered the boys forward, took Elliott’s and Simons hand in hers to bow. Raphael slid next to Simon to take his hand as well. The leader only bowed once but the happy look on his face let everyone see how much fun this had been for him too.  
“Now I think it’s time for some dancing. Stan, put the music on. Everyone else please put the chairs away. The vampires followed the order; the chandelier was replaced by a disco ball, the slow music by dance music.  
Lily hugged each one of them to exclaim “That was AWESOME! We should make a band!” While Elliott seemed mostly amused by the idea and Simon actually considered it, Raphael only groaned, grabbed Simons hand and tugged him along with the words “I need a drink” Simon didn’t know when it became normal for them to hold hands, but he liked it, a lot. 

“I think we should make a band.” Simon suggested, but shut his mouth at Raphael’s glare. The older vampire turned to him with drinks in his hand, handing one to Simon. “You know, concert Thursdays were my favourite. I could sit back, listen to music, and maybe play once in a while. But now it’s ruined, because from now on they’ll expect me to perform every Thursday with you three. This is a disaster.” Amused by Raphaels dramatic words, he put a comforting hand on his shoulder. “I’m sure there are worse things in the world” He assured the vampire and had to keep himself from laughing. Raphael only glared at him. “I have an image to uphold, Simon.” 

He was the only one to constantly call him by his name. It made Simon feel warm inside. “You can still admit that you’re having fun once in a while.” Raphael didn’t seem so sure about that. Simon put down his and Raphael’s drink to take both his hand and pull him to the dance floor. Once Raphael realised what his fledging was trying to do, he refused to walk any further. “Forget it. I don’t dance.” Simon came up in his personal space and simply grinned at the vampire. “Do I have to remind you of what I saw when I walked into your room two nights ago?”  
Raphael stubbornly crossed his arms and mumbled something that even Simon couldn’t hear. The younger had to keep himself from laughing at the sight in front of him. This was the leader of the New York Clan and yet he was behaving like a five year old. Two nights ago he had caught Raphael dancing in his room. Actual dancing, not just floating around, pretending to know the steps to waltz, no Simon had caught him doing Hip-Hop, with like actual moves and tank top and everything. “We both know you can dance. So please dance with me?” Raphael still refused to meet his gaze, but his shoulders dropped at the question, his defensive posture disappearing. “One dance. And you SO owe me something.”  
He can’t say no to you. 

When Simon had asked Raphael to dance with him, he had forgotten that he really couldn’t dance. Clumsily he tried to follow Raphael’s steps, but managed to fail more than once. “I’m so sorry.” He called out when he stepped on the others foot for the third time. “Dios, Simon. You really are hopeless.” He strengthened his grip on Simon’s waist and pulled him closer. “Better?” He asked softly. Raphael was doing the dancing for both of them now, so Simon really couldn’t complain. “Better.” He replied relieved. He really didn’t want to embarrass himself in front of the other any further. They danced in silence for a while, enjoying the music. Then Raphael said  
“Did you know that is my favourite song?” Confused Simon listened to the music playing right now, which earned him an eye roll. “Not this one, the one Lily chose. She knew that I love this song. I wonder why she sang it. She always described it as, and I quote ‘romantic bullshit’” “I like the song.” Raphael smiled and yet again Simon couldn’t tear away his eyes.  
“You look good tonight.” He blurted out. “I wanted to tell you before, but I....I don’t know.” Raphael watched him quizzically, but decided to not get into it and simply thanked him. “Good is maybe an understatement. You look hot.” (Oh god Simon, stop talking) Raphael’s eyebrows shot up, clearly expecting an explanation for just said words. Simon was sweating. Why did his mouth always have to bring him into situations like this?  
“Don’t look at me like that. There’s nothing wrong with a man telling another man he looks hot. In fact girls do that all the time, so why-.”  
He was cut off with Raphael’s lips on his. Simon froze, not knowing what do to. That feeling came back with full force. That feeling – oh god – he had wanted to kiss him, that was the urge Simon had been fighting the whole evening. Now he was too tired to fight and he didn’t see a reason for it. Slowly he kissed back, moving one hand in Raphael´s hair and the other grabbing his waist. It only lasted seconds, Raphael pulling away and resting his forehead against Simons.  
“You literally never shut up, do you?” The vampire asked, but his voice was gentle and his fingers were playing fondly with Simons hair.  
“I will shut up if you kiss me.” Simon replied sheepishly. Raphael huffed disbelieving, but his smile spoke another language.  
“If you wish” He whispered against Simons mouth and pressed his lips down once more.

He can’t say no to you. 

**Author's Note:**

> Against Raphael’s fears concert Thursdays stayed exactly the same. Only now he watched his boyfriend perform with Elliott and every once in a while they would perform together or as a four piece. Lily had a new band name prepared every week which was vetoed by Raphael with the words “Over my dead body”. That always caused Simon to laugh (because vampire jokes) and high five his boyfriend and since Raphael really couldn’t say no to him, he always gave in


End file.
